Transcended Bliss Foxy/Exalted
|name1 = Transcended Form |link2 = /Overlord |name2 = Overlord Form |link3 = |name3 = Exalted Form |link4 = First Impact Bliss Foxy |name4 = First Impact }} INT for self. |activeskill1 = Fox Fire |flavora1 = |aEffect1 = Casts "Fox Fire" on all party members. For allies, "Fox Fire" increases inflicted damage by 110% and is copied onto enemies when attacking. For enemies, "Fox Fire" increases their received damage by 68%. Also, only 1 "Fox Fire" can be cast onto allies and enemies and it is only removed by using "Recall Fox Fire" or if Bliss Foxy dies. 3 sec |activeskill2 = Ice Storm ( /Ranged) |flavora2 = Present a powerful chill that freezes you to the bone. |aEffect2 = Inflict 7780% damage on 1 enemy after dispelling their buffs. Hitting an enemy that has been transformed into a "baby fox" inflicts 11027% additional damage and increases their mutated duration by 5.2 seconds. DEF decreases by 88% for mutated enemies. 9.3 sec |activeskill3 = Recall Fox Fire ( /Ranged) |flavora3 = Bliss Foxy sets of magical explosion. |aEffect3 = Inflicts 3861% damage. Inflicts 4x additional damage on enemies with "Fox Fire" and stuns them for 4.3 seconds. Recalls all "Fox Fire" from allies and enemies. 18.2 sec |passive1 = Grey Fox |flavorp1 = |pEffect1 = Transcended Bliss Foxy summons her guardian fox when she enters the battlefield. Every 13.2 seconds, the fox transforms all enemies into "baby foxes" for 3 seconds. Additionally, converts an enemy into an ally for 7 seconds every 19.8 seconds. |passive2 = Chilly Smile |flavorp2 = There is a coldness in her smile- |pEffect2 = Increases all ally INT by 270% and ATK by 190%. |passive3 = Magical Aura |flavorp3 = |pEffect3 = Increase self damage by 190% and enemies suffer 40% more damage. For each additional enhancement, further increase self damage by 15%. |passive4 = Fox's Cry |flavorp4 = The howling of foxes can be heard through the blizzard on the battlefield. |pEffect4 = The ATK raised by "Fox Fire" is doubled. All magic damage received while enemies have "Fox Fire" accumulated and 40% of it is inflicted onto enemies as additional damage when Bliss Foxy uses "Recall Fox Fire". Also, increase Attack Power by 540%. |passive5 = Apex of Magic |flavorp5 = The magical energy that surrounds her is starting to get amplified. |pEffect5 = Inflicts additional damage equal to 220% of the enemy's accumulated damage if using "Recall Fox Fire". Also, increases all party members ATK by 20%. |passive6 = Magic of the Soul |flavorp6 = "It's the witching hour." |pEffect6 = Increases INT by 192% for entire allied party and further increases INT for Mages of the party by 72% for each Mage in the party. |passive7 = Turbulent Storm |flavorp7 = |pEffect7 = Reduce Bliss' Active Skill cooldown by 5%. Increase allied unit's damage by 120%, STA by 35% and enemies suffer 80% more damage. For each additional INFINITY enhancement, further increase allied damage by 31% and STA by 11%. |normaleffect_ex = Her attacks are assumed to be /Ranged/SG. |aEffect1_ex = |aEffect2_ex = |aEffect3_ex = This skill is only used when at least one enemy has the 'Red Fox Fire' debuff applied to them. |pEffect1_ex = |pEffect2_ex = |pEffect3_ex = |pEffect4_ex = |pEffect5_ex = |videolink = http://dbaddiction.wikia.com/wiki/File:Dragon_Blaze_Korea_-_Transcended_Bliss_Foxy_(Skill_Review) |pt1 = }}